Our world part 1
by mittensx7768
Summary: wheeeeeeeeee
1. Chapter 1

Ninja world part 1

intro part 1 Update

please don't send any hate messages because its not nice. And also this is my

first time 2 so please go easy on me ok. Thank you. Created by mittensx7765 on Friday, November 09, 2007

[*action*] [7Chicken7] [!Steven!] [~Tj~] [:3Crystal:3] [$Everyone$]

this came to me in a dream so yeah have fun reading

[ :3Crystal:3] Fine Steven leave then but be careful don't won't you to die just yet anyway.

[!Steven!] Ok fine I won't walk home I'll just call my mom. [*calls mom*] Hey mom can you pick me up...ok bye [*hangs up phone*]

[~Tj~] Baby you can't even fight off a gaint chicken. [*Falls off couch laughing*].

[!Steven!] I'am not a baby I'am just tired thats all.

[~Tj~] Yeah riiiht.

[:3Crystal:3] [*sees steven's mom in the driveway*]. Ok whatever you say steven. seince you both are tired I'll just kill the over grown chicken then. [*Kicks steven out the door*]. Bye and good rendances to you fat ass! Well Tj you think the chicken is gone now so we can sleep.

[~Tj~] Nope not yet I can still see its shadow by the back door man this sucks balls really bad its like waiting for us to pass out or something. [*Yells really loud while shaking a fist in the air towards the chicken*] DAMM YOU FUCKING CHICKEN!

[.chicken.]...

[:3Crystal:3] Feel better now tj?

[~Tj~] Yep ^.^.

[:3Crystal:3] Great well tj I'll be right back I just need to get a few thing in my room. [*Walks in the kitchen halfway and turns head to face tj*]. Well now I hate to say this but I will never eat chicken again that still has a brain. [*walks in to bedroom and close the door halfway and froze in spot couse of the chicken shadow*].

[.Chicken.] [*Tries to breake in bedroom*].

[:3Crystal:3] [*Shouts really loud at the chicken*] OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME BITCH YOUR GOING DOWN NOW YOU YOUR GOING DIE THIS TIME NOT ME OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! [*looks around the room and spots the dragon cane next to feet and smirks at the chicken*]

[.Chicken.] BAAAK!

[:3Crystal:3] BAAAK THIS BITCH! [*Use foot to kick the dragon cane in air and grabs it with one hand*] MUHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU DIE BITCH! [*Beats the chicken with the cane till it dies*].

[~Tj~] Oh man. [*Sweatdrops because of the mess in the kitchen and bedroom*]. Damm remind me never to make you mad when you have your dragon cane.

[ :3Crystal:3] Ok [*Grabs spork thats in the music piano and starts to spork out the chicken's eyes out*]. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCH HUH BITCH HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW MUHAHAHA! [*Evil laugh though out the whole sene*].

[.Chicken.] [*Fall to ground dead while still getting beaten*].

[~Tj~] [*Clears throut*] crystal the stupid chicken is dead now. [*sweatdrops while talking*].

[:3Crystal:3] [*Stops to look at the chicken*]. Oops I think over did it didn' I. Oh well =^^=. I still had fun beating the shite out of it though.

[~Tj~] I bet you did crystal ^.^'. Now all we have to do is clean up this mess up before anything else bad happens to us.

[:3Crystal:3] Ok br^.^=...U.U;

[~Tj~] Whats wrong now? [*Gets sprey bottles and paper towels*] Crystal get the grill ready ok while I clean up this mess ok.

[:3Crystal:3] Why the grill... Oh I get it were having chicken to night yay.

[~Tj~] Yep chicken is good when its on the BBQ.

[:3Crystal:3] YAAAAAY! [*Helps clean up mess*]  
yay!

Up date soon srry ppl.


	2. Chapter 2

Our world part 2

*Tj, Steven, Katy, Ashly, Katie Crystal, Brayen and Randy were in the front room talking, playing games and watching t.v having fun.*

[crystal] Thats it I'am ordering pizza while you guys like it or not got it.

[TJ] Ok.

[katy] ok sis. ^.^

[Steven] Whatever.

[Ashly] Ok. ^.^

[Brayn] Sweet. I'll help pay for half the pizza.

[Randy] I guess I'll help pay too.

[Crystal] Thanks guys. =^.^=

{Everyone} Your welcome. ^-^

Mean while in the Naruto world.

[naruto] *Shouts.* IS EVERYONE HERE!

{everyone} YES!

[shika] Why am I here again.

[naruto] Because its a sleep over remember.

{Everyone} Oh yeah.

[Gaara]...*Looks up* Whats that?

[naruto] Huh? *looks up too* I don't know what that is.

[Sasuke] Well what ever it is. It doesn't look good.

[Lee] I agree. We all have to be careful now it could be a trap.

{Everyone} *nodds*

Mean while in our world.

[Tj] Whoa whats that on the ceiling?

{Everyone} *looks up*.

[Crystal] Look something is coming out of the hole in the ceiling. *Everyone looks up and gathers around the hole except Bryan, Randy, Steven and crystal.*

[Crystal] OMG! Its spitting out people. But why is it doing that hmmmmm. .-

[Tj] Maybe it ate something nasty.

[Crystal] *Walks out of room for 1sec.*...

{Hole} Ahhhhh! *Crash, Bam, whack,sreech.*

[Crystal] Oook I left for 1sec and look what happens. Geez it looks like a toranado came through here.

{Naruto Characters} _

[Tj] Man now I know what a pancake feels like.

{Everyone except Bryan, Randy and Crystal} Yeah.

[crystal] Friends of yours Randy?

[Randy] Nope never seen them in my life.

[Bryan] Lets tie them up first before we do anything else ok.

[Crystal] No lets put them in the quest rooms ok.

{Everyone} Ok.

3 hours later

[Naruto] Huh where are we? Huh where is everyone? *Opens door and walks down stairs.* Who are you people?

{everyone in the front room looks at naruto}...

[Naruto] Where are my friends?

[Crystal] Calm down your friends are fine. My names Crystal. *Points to the people on the and by the bookselves.* Thats Ashly, Tj, Bryan, Randy, Katy, Katie, and Steven. and your friends are in the quest rooms still passed out don't worry there fine ok. Hm. *Looks out window* oh a shiny cookie looks at Katy .* MINE I CALL DIBES!

{Everyone sweat drops except for Katy} NO MINE!

[Tj] Hey what about me Katy. *Does shiny face.*

[Katy] *Glumps Tj* Fine! Shiny monkey plushie. Crystal gets shiny cookie.

[Crystal] YAY! Thank you sis. *Runs out door to get shiny cookie* YAY!

[sasuke] Whats that all about?

[naruto] Hey guys have a nice nap ^.^ Huh weres gaara?

[Tamri] He's not feeling good right now.

[Crystal] *Walks back in house* whos not feeling good?

[kanokro] gaara's not feeling good.

[Crystal] Ooooh. *Walks up stairs with a shiny chimpmounk on head and a bowl of soup and knocks on door and open door enough to pock head in* you think you can eat a bowl of soup right now?

[Gaara] *Says in a weak voice* who are you and where am I?

[Crystal] I'am Crystal and your in mine and my friends secert summer house and you diden't answer my qusetion yet.

[Gaara] I think I need help sitting up first to eat. Can you help me?

[Crystal] Ok. *Walks in room and help gaara sit up.*

{Mean while down stairs}

[Lee] You think he killed her?

[Tj] Nope. Shes to hard to killed.

[Neji] Why you do you say that tj?

[Tj] Because she sporked out the eyes and beaten the crap out of the giant chicken till it stoped twiching which I might say was a little funny because at first she forgoten the chicken killed our 2 cats and family then she went around killing all the gaint chickens and normal chickens so you can say she went on a killing spree.

{Everyone in the living room} Oooh. *suddenly hears a thud up stairs and a shout that sounds like "DIE YOU FUCKIN WOLFMAN TYPE THING DIE"...}

[Tj] Thats Crystal my sister she most be on a killing spree again Oh well.

*Tamrii and Kankro looks at each other.*

[Tamri] Em. Tj has this happened before?

[Tj] Yep^.^; but don't worry she could kill an army of whatever attacked up stairs.

*Everyone looks at tj like he was crazy*

[Tj] What blame the damn chicken. It killed our parents, family memebers. Thats why crystal is on a killing spree again.

[*Everyone except for katie,katy,steven,bryan,randy and ashly*] Oooh. *All of a sudden a few heads and bodies rolled down the stairs*.

[katie] Ok that was random. *Everyone nodds*. *Gaara and crystal walks down the stairs with a few blood stains on their cloths*.

[crystal] Wow! That was a little fun right gaara?

[gaara]*noddes head with a smirk on his face*.

[tj] Soo crystal what creater in their right minds would attack you too this time?

[crystal] Hmmm well its kinda like the movie dog solider.

[tj] And what else attacked you guys hmmmm?

[crystal]*Smiles a creepy smile* "10 Chickens, 5 warewolves, and 1 Giant snake head". Muwhahaha! *Walks to the front door and about to open the door*.

[sasuke] Wait! crystal you can't go out there its too dangerous to go wait till morining so we can all go.

[crystal]*Turns around and graps sasuke by the neck and slams hims in the wall close by and says in a blood lust voice*. Don't ever stop me again got that sasuke and that goes to all of you do I make my self clear and I don't expect you tj to stop me. *Let's go of sasuke's neck*. Sorry but I don't want anyone else to die in front of me again ok. *Walks out the door to go on a killing spree*.

[tj] *Walks up to sasuke and help him up and over to the couch*.

[naruto] Man! That was creepy.

[steven] I agree with naruto. *Everyone noddes their heads*

[neji] Hmmm something doesn't feel right about crystal. Tj does crystal always acted like this?

[tj] *Lowers head down* No. Crystal always acted weird,funny,tired,lazy,caring, and always tries to help people and me but I never listened to her now I regrate it all.

[tamri] Why? What happened to her that made her change tj?

[tj] She always lock herself in her room down stairs to grab a bit to eat.

[naruto] WHAT! ARE YOU SERICE.

[tj] YES! I'AM SERICE THAT DAMN CHICKEN KILLED HALF OF EVERYONE WE HELD CLOSE! God damn that chicken.

[katie] Crystal was always kind and everytime I said something to her I always saw sorrow and anger in her eye's and now she doesn't talk to me half the time anymore.

[*The door opens and closes*]

[tj] Crystal are you ok?

[crystal]...[ Damn it I hate these creaters.]

[tj] crystal answer me damn it.

[crystal] I'AM FINE. LEAVE ME ALONE. * runs up stairs to bedroom and slams door*.

[hinata] Is she going to be ok tj?

[tj] Yep just watch. 3...2..1... and now.

[crystal] *Glumps katy to the floor*. HIII sis!

[tj] See shes back to normale.

[crystal and katy] SHINY MONKEY PLUSHIE! * katy glumps tj to the floor*.

[naruto] That was random. Hey were did crystal and gaara go?

[bryan] They went on top of the roof top why?

[naruto] No reason.

Main While on top of the roof.

[Gaara] Crystal if you,your friends and brother hade a choice would you guys come back too our world would you guys come or stay?

[crystal] I would. But I don't know about the others.

[gaara] *smiles* Then its settled you are going to live with me then.

[crystal] And where would that be?

[gaara] In the village called suna.

[crystal] I'am soo tired. *yawns* night gaara sorry I can't stay up that killing spree took its toll on me.

[gaara] Thats ok. Go to sleep you hade a rough day.

[crystal] Thank you *yawns again* but I can't sleep because of all the attacks thats been going on.* Tries to stay awake*.

[gaara] Don't worry I'll protect you guys so go to sleep. *Grabs crystal by the shoulders and starts craddle her*.

[crystal] *Yawns and snaggles closer to gaara and falls asleep*. ZzzzZzzzz.

[gaara] *Sigh looks at the moon and whispers to self quitely*.I wish we all could go home with are new friends that way we don't have to be always to be alone. * Lays down with crystal still in arms*. While everyone is asleep a ray from the moon shinys on everyone except the house then poof everyone ends up in the world of ninjas.

Note 1: Sorry everyone that took soo long. Note 2: If anyone has any ideas there more then welcome to share. Note 3: Anyone that reads my stories please I really hate too beg soo PLEASE RATE or MESSAGE ME I don't care if send me hate mails I really don't care because thats your own option.


End file.
